


Magical Taste

by lazy_bird



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fantastic Beasts, Gender Bender, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, female!jacob, genderbender, male!queenie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: Jacobette Kowalski finally had her dream bakery after her magical adventure with her friend, Newt Scamander.Though some of her memories were erased, there were some that remained and she wished she could see more.Until she found Quinn Goldstein and helped him up, and gave him hot chocolate.Now, he felt like he should repay her kindness and help her come back into the magical world she loved.What could possibly go wrong?





	Magical Taste

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic but I had to write something after I watched The Crimes of Grindelwald. I was crushed but I still love Queenie and I hope she returns back with Jacob (and I know that what she did was wrong but I just love her so much.)  
> I decided to reverse the genders because I've never done that and I thought it would be fun.  
> Hopefully, there's another chapter of these two because I know there would be a few wacky adventures.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this!

In 443 Rivington Street in New York City, there was a Bakery called _Kowalski Quality Baked Goods_ where the owner sold delicious goods and other sweet things for the people to enjoy. It was small but it compensated with the biggest and richest flavors any human could ever taste. Not only that but the way the pastries were made were something of the imagination.

Many wizards could recognize the intricate details and enjoy a _Europhent_ pie or a _Niffler_ cookie. The owner, a young and plump woman by the name of Jacobette Kowalski had had a very magical adventure with the wizard Newt Scamander to retrieve a couple of magical beings that escaped from his infinite suitcase.

It was because of him that she got this wonderful bakery. Many banks refused her because she was… well… an unmarried woman. Her brother had died during World War I and she was left all alone. She thought that finding a job was difficult but not impossible until she decided to ask the bank for a loan.

Jacobette had an account where her father after he died, left her a bit of money but it wasn't enough. She just needed a loan of 2,300 dollars and she would be set! That's when she met one of the closest friends she would ever have. He even gave her, what Newt called _Occamy_ eggshells, after the whole incident. She would ever feel grateful for such selfless act. Who gives away pure silver, something so valuable, so easily?

But he had to "erase" her memories.

The memories of that wonderful adventure they both had with the brown-haired girl that Newt was obviously smitten by where partially there. Porpentina was her name but Jacobette recalled one-time Newt calling her Tina. In appearance, she was the opposite of Jacobette, slim, cute bob cut that framed her face just right. 

How many times Jacobette had tried to style it like the girls she saw on the streets? Her curly and wild hair would never have those gorgeous, shiny ripples that were in fashion. Only a headscarf would keep them in check. Plus, it helped to have them away from her face when she was baking. 

"Another day's work, Jacob," she said to herself. Jacobette called herself that because, one, that's what her father and brother used to call her when they lived together. 

 _I would have named you that if you were born a boy_ , his father said once when she got angry. It was one thing to be named Jacobette and another to be called by a boy's name. _Give me this, please_. She couldn't understand why his fixation with the name but it wasn't her place either to refute him. 

And it happened so often that she called herself that. There were times when she didn't answer to her actual name. It was a silly thing but now that she thought about it, it kept the memory of her family alive. 

After she closed, she opened her umbrella and walked the wet streets of New York, content because she got lots of customers. Maybe it was time to hire someone. As much as she loved her job, it was getting overwhelming to be doing this all on her own. She'll put a sign outside of her window and if things wouldn't go according to plan, she'll pay for a small add on the paper. 

"Stop!" Jacob stopped at a narrow and dark alley. From what she could see there was a young man with his hands covering his ears. "Please, stop…" he said again, followed by a whimper.

Jacob swallowed hard and asked, _what would Newt do?_ Well, a person isn't a magical creature but someone needed help. As she approached the young man, she stopped a few feet just in case it was a dangerous person. 

"Mister, are you alright?" but the young man didn't hear her. Jacob took a few steps and saw that he was crying. "Excuse me," she gripped the umbrella again. "do you need any help?" 

Finally, the young man looked and sniffled, his wet blond curls bouncing a bit over his eyes. There was fear there and Jacob couldn't help but feel pity for him. Such a pretty boy in such a dirty place. But then he winced again, closing his eyes with force. 

Jacob looked back a bit worried that something was behind her. But there was no one that raised any alarms. Just the busy city of New York. 

The young man opened his eyes when he couldn't feel the rain on his face. Jacob had decided to do something about it and bent down to have a better look at him. He was definitely pretty but he was also very scared. 

"Mister, it's not healthy to be out in the rain. Are you alright? Do you need any type of assistance from the police?" The young man looked at her and after a pause, he shook his head. That's when she noticed that he was shivering. "Oh, my lord. You are so cold." Jacob extended her hand. _Kindness for kindness, Jacob_ , she thought and the young man took her hand. "Come with me and I'll get you all dried up." She helped him get up. "Would you hold this, please?" she gave him the umbrella and grabbed her black pashmina and wrapped it around his shoulders. "There, you won't be so cold."

When they arrived at her home, she kept praying that nothing would happen. Jacob still had this fear for something coming up to get her even though she didn't know why. Her memories of the magical creatures with Newt were wonderful but she still had gaps. Maybe being exposed to such world created a sixth sense.

Jacob had asked his name and he answered, while shivering, "Quinn, Quinn Goldstein." his voice was so gentle.

After entering, Jacob took her pashmina back and came back with a towel and some dry clothes. "Here you go, Mister Goldstein." Quinn looked at it and then at her. "They are my brother's…" she looked away a bit. "You can even take a hot shower if you'd like. A cold would be very unfortunate." 

"Thank you, Miss Kowalski." and then he stood up and went to the bathroom.

Jacob herself was shivering from the cold and decided to make some hot chocolate for the both of them. A smile appeared on her face as she steered the content in a pot. She even wondered if she should add some marshmallow. That would be amazing!

A few minutes later, Mister Goldstein came out. Jacob couldn't help but chuckle. The clothes were hanging from him; he even lifted his arms to show her how loose it fit. The collar even slipped over his shoulder and a few buttons were undone, exposing his collarbone and part of his chest. Jacob had to look away.

"My brother was on the big side, like me." she chuckled and gestured him to sit. "Do you feel better Mister Goldstein?"

"I do, thank you so much, Miss Kowalski. I hanged my clothes over the shower curtain rod." 

She then pushed the mug towards him. "I made some hot chocolate. Please, help yourself." Jacob decided to be a little bit casual since she doubts she would ever see this man again.

Mister Goldstein took a sip and his eyes brightened up. Then a wide smile appeared as he licked his lips a bit. "This is so delicious, Miss Kowalski" Jacob looked at her mug feeling a bit happy from the compliment. "If you don't mind me saying, but I believe this would be more wonderful with marshmallow." 

Jacob smiled and stood up quickly and dropped a few on his hot chocolate and then on her mug. "I thought it would be too much." Mister Goldstein shook his head. "Are you feeling better, Mister Goldstein?"

"I do, I am forever in your debt." Quinn smiled again and Jacob chuckled.

"Well, Mister Goldstein, consider this my good deed of the day." she took another sip.

"Oh, but I must show you my gratitude. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found me! I must take you out for dinner." Jacob blushed and gasped.

"Th-That is not necessary!" then she laughed. "You don't have to go at such length!" Jacob stood up with her mug and placed it on the sink. _What is this gentleman saying?_

"I don't see why not, you are obviously not married." Jacob could feel herself feel ashamed all of a sudden. She felt exposed. "Oh! No! I mean, you are not wearing a ring, miss." he cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to offend you, Miss Kowalski," Jacob turned around, confused. 

Quinn then stood up and went to the bathroom. When he came back, he was dressed in his own clothes. They were dried as if they were hung on a sunny day. _Is he like Newt?_ Quinn let a small smile and fidgeted a bit. But now that Jacob had a good look at him, not soaking wet and full of fear, his beauty hit her like a sack of bricks. 

His hair was parted in the middle, with golden ripples on each side. It was like seeing a movie star. Suddenly Jacob felt more self-conscious of him. 

"Please consider my invitation. I would love to have you for dinner. I can make anything, from pasta to strudel." that caught Jacob's attention making Quinn smile. "Well, I'll be taking my leave, Miss." he opened the door but Jacob stopped him.

"Mister Goldstein, wait."

"Yes?"

"Here," she took her _only_ umbrella and gave it to him. "It's still raining. It would silly if you to get wet again." Quinn smiled sweetly and Jacob blushed.

"You are such a wonderful person, Miss Kowalski." he took it. "Thank you." and then he left.

Jacob could finally breathe. She just had the most gorgeous man he has ever seen in her home and she just rejected a dinner _invitation. Her mother would have definitely hit her in the back of her head. How dare you to turn down a man like that? It's hard enough that man doesn't look at you and here you go, turning down a man's invitation._ And then she would have huffed and walked away. 

But, like Jacob previously thought, she doubts she would see Mister Goldstein ever again.

 

The next day Jacob opened her store and started baking some goods. 

She couldn't sleep that much after what happened but nothing that a good breakfast and some coffee wouldn't fix. Today she was going to focus on her job and enjoy the smiles of her customers. Nothing would brighten her day more than that.

After she finished, she remembered that she had to make a sign for hire as soon as possible. So much to do, so little time! 

A few hours before closing, she finally had time to make one. She knew that around two in the afternoon people would be either working or be attending school, and even if some customers would enter, it wasn't as much as in the morning or during lunch. Jacobette grunted when she saw her handwriting on a piece of paper.

It wasn't elegant but what else could she do? 

Her skills were in baking, not in lettering.

When she straightened up, massaging her lower back, Jacob noticed a golden head with ripples beside a dark chocolate haired woman with a cute bob cut. She was surprised to see Porpentina! And Mister Goldstein! 

That made the young man stop and look directly towards Jacob. A bright smile appeared and he took Tina by the arm and dragged her inside, making the bell jingle. He looked even more radiant! Mister Goldstein looked so dapper with a brown cashmere three-piece suit with a burgundy bow tie while Porpentina was wearing a dark blue wool coat. Jacob was at loss of words again.

"Teenie! This is the _no-maj_ that helped me yesterday!" 

"Quinn…" she said through her teeth. "We should go." then she looked at Jacob and gave a small smile. 

"Oh! You two know each other!" both women froze in place. "Oh…" he chuckled. "secrets." 

"Let's. Go." Porpentina urged again. 

"Wait!" Mister Goldstein shook his head and gave Jacob back the umbrella. "It's rude of me to keep this." 

"Oh, that's all right," Jacob said but took the umbrella anyway. Porpentina can't know that Jacob had still part of the memories. It would kill her if a wizard erased her memories for good. 

Mister Goldstein looked at Jacob sad and then looked back at Porpentina. "The offer still stands, Miss Kowalski." Jacob held her breath and Quinn leaned over the counter and smiled. She could feel her heart beating so fast. 

"Queenie, don't bother Jacob anymore," Porpentina froze again, not meeting Jacob's eyes. She wasn't supposed to know how Newt called her or how Jacob had told her to call her that. "I mean, Miss Kowalski… I'll be outside." then she opened the door and walked away from the window.

"I apologize for my sister, she can be very… awkward." 

"It's quite all right," Jacob chuckled nervously. 

"And don't worry about her, she doesn't know that you still have your memories." he leaned in further and whispered as Jacob gasped out loud. "I am a wizard too," he then placed his index finger over his lips. "No wonder you looked so familiar. Though Teenie's thoughts were mostly about this Mister Scamander, but there were bits of pieces of a Jacob. That's you!"

Jacob fidgeted, not looking at his face too much. "How… how do you know?" she couldn't help but ask. 

Mister Goldstein smiled and raised one eyebrow. Oh, god… "I can't just say something so delicate out in the open but, I can tell you over strudel. Plus, if you are afraid of wizards coming and erasing your memory," he whispered as he looked back towards the window. "I can cast a protection spell over you."

Jacob scratched her head. "You are quite the persistent man, Mister Goldstein." but the offer was very much tempting. Jacob loved magic and she would love to see it again. 

"I don't want you to feel obligated. As I said, I am in your debt. A kindness for kindness." Jacob let out a ragged breath and… nodded.

 

Mister Goldstein and Miss Kowalski agreed on a time and day.

He had suggested having her for dinner at his house where he could cast the spell and cook for her. His sister would be out working so Queenie knew that they would be safe for now. 

Jacob had to admit that she was actually looking forward to this. She couldn't help but be giddy about it. Magic! She missed those moments with her friend Newt, how with a flick of a wand the impossible would happen! Plus, she felt a bit relieved that now she found another wizard that would help her if the truth about her memories were to come out. 

At the end of the day, no one answered her for hire sign but Jacob didn't give up. It was only one day and maybe during the weekend more people would see it and apply. _Keep your head up, Jacob! This is only the beginning!_

 

The week passed and no one asked for an interview.  

It was Sunday, her only day off and her high spirits were a bit low. Jacob tried to remind herself that she would once again be in the presence of magic but her head was in another place. 

Mister Goldstein gave her his address and she arrived a few minutes early. She has never been on a date so Jacob didn't know the proper way of arriving at one. Should she have waited outside? Should she have come a bit late? Jacob didn't know at all. Not even her mother bothered with that when she was alive.

Before she knocked on the door, Mister Goldstein opened it with a bright smile, full of excitement. "Come in, Miss Kowalski!" Jacob smiled a bit and entered. "Let me get your coat." he helped her get it off and with a flick of his wand, the coat danced in the air until it dropped on the coat hanger. Jacob giggled and she felt better. "I see you have been here before," he said and then cocked his head, "you poor thing, no one came for a job interview."

"I have," she still wasn't sure how he knew these things. _Is he a mind reader?_

"Don't worry, miss. I am sure someone will come!" how can he be sure of such a thing? But Jacob appreciated his words. "I am what you call a _Legilimens_ ," he smiled and pulled a chair but that didn't answer her question. "I can navigate a person's mind through their many layers and interpreted them. Some are easy, some are a little bit complex."

Then it clicked on Jacob's mind. The way she met Mister Goldstein for the first time and how he pleaded for it to stop. It can be quite difficult with one voice in one's head but to have multiple…

"It can be quite overwhelming, yes." Mister Goldstein said as he turned his back towards her. "But it's just a matter of practice and a bit of meditation. It works eight times out of ten." Jacob could hear the smile in his voice. "Teenie always scold me when I answer something in her head. Sometimes I can't help it." he gave a little shrug and then looked over his shoulders. "Are you ready, Miss Kowalski?" the way he said it raised the hairs on her plump body.

Then with a flicker of his wand, Mister Goldstein made the plates move out of the pantry along some napkins that flew like birds until they landed neatly on the small table, then he flicked it again, making the ingredients float and move in the air with elegance until it they all merged together to create one of the most beautiful strudel she has ever seen. Then it landed delicately in the middle of the table, white powder raining over it. A few lit candles appeared, floating a bit, giving it a very intimate atmosphere.

Mister Goldstein didn't have to read Jacobettes's mind to know that she was charmed by such magical display. It was contagious! He couldn't help but feel the same as Miss Kowalski! Queenie was raised in magic, making it part of his everyday life but seeing a _no-maj_ witness such a mundane thing for him with wide eyes and a childish grin made him want to see more of that.

"I don't think I could eat something so beautifully made." she couldn't stop looking at the strudel! 

"Oh!" he flicked his wand and a knife hovered, moving as if an invisible hand was using it. It cut a piece of the strudel and placed it on her plate. "Please taste it," he watched how Jacob took a bite and squealed a bit as she felt the flavors explode in her mouth. Her emotions and thoughts were so powerful that Quinn had to take a bite to see if it was as delicious as she made it out to be. 

"It's insanely good! This is what I do--I mean, I am a cook but this like the _greatest_ strudel I've ever had in my life!" both of them laughed.

"Oh! You slay me, Miss Kowalski!" then he rested his chin on his hand and sighed. "You are the first _no-maj_ I've ever talked to."

"Really?" she blushed but smiled.

"Ujumm." 

 

After they finished the strudel, Mister Goldstein showed Miss Kowalski a few magic spells that made her forget about her worries. First, he made his wine take the shape of goldfish, swimming in the air and around her, then made small fireworks come out of his wand and (after asking for her headscarf) he flickered his wand and shaped it and made it dance like a cabaret dancer. 

That made Jacob clap enthusiastically until she felt the scarf wrapped around her hair. She touched it and thanked him with a shy smile.

"That was just so wonderful!" she giggled and then sighed deeply and dreamily. "I love magic." Quinn couldn't help but do the same.

"That reminds me!" he said looking at the grandfather clock, crammed in a corner of the small apartment. "The protection spell!" he stood up and extended his hand towards Jacob. 

She took it and he guided her away from the table. 

"This will only take a second," he said as he lifted his wand and his other hand. With a few flickers, Jacob could feel like a soft, silky sensation over her body. It made her giggle because it tickled. Queenie couldn't help but think that was adorable. "There you go, all set!"

After Jacob realized what time it was, she hurried towards her coat for it floated off. Mister Goldstein was moving his wand a bit and Jacob extended her arms as it slowly covered her. It felt like a warm hug. "Thank you for the strudel and for the spell. Tonight has been very special." 

"It was my pleasure," he smiled.

"Well, consider the debt settled." she didn't mean to sound sad and she realized that he could probably be reading her mind. _Don't be like this, Jacob_. "Well, come any time to my bakery if you feel like eating something sweet." That made him nod his head a little bit enthusiastically and opened the door. 

"Would you like me to accompany you?" but Jacob shook her head. "Are you sure? I don't mind."

"That would be asking too much," but Quinn didn't mind at all. Actually, he wanted to but he could sense that he was imposing too much. The last thing he wanted was to scare her away. "Good night, Mister Goldstein."

"Good night, Miss Kowalski," he said, a little bit like a whisper and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably things that don't make sense but oh, well :/


End file.
